Who's My Father, Mummy?
by gryffindor-princess21
Summary: Abigail Granger always asked about her father, but her mother refused to tell her who he was. When she sees someone who looks similar to her in the paper, she sets out to find him. Is he her father? Will she get the family she longs for?
1. The Question She Dreads Hearing

Author's Note: This story follows DH except the epilogue and takes place in the year 2008. It will be mainly set in Abigail's POV unless it says at the beginning of the chapter it's in someone else's. I may also change points of view throughout the chapters, but it will say so. I think that's all I need to say for now. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Question She Dreads Hearing.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Abigail! Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish," my mother whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and thought of the thing I wanted so much in the world. It was the same wish that would come to my head every single birthday and every time I thought it, I hoped it would come true. I leaned over my birthday cake and blew out all ten candles in one go.

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

I smiled to myself, feeling very special as my friends and Mum celebrated my birthday with me, my tenth birthday in fact.

Mum then started cutting the cake and ordered the kids to get in a line so that there wouldn't be a stampede to try and be the first person to get a piece of chocolate cake. None of them would be the first to get their piece of cake I was sorry to say. The first person to get a piece would be me because I was the birthday girl after all.

Sure enough, Mum handed the first piece of cake to me. To me, it was perfect. She had gotten Devil's Food Cake, my absolute favourite.

I ate in silence for awhile, watching the other kids gobble down their piece of cakes so fast that crumbs were getting on our nice carpet that Mum worked so hard to keep clean. I could see her frowning out of the corner of my eye and her hand reaching into her pocket. I knew what she had in there, but she wouldn't dare pull it out while my friends were there. They didn't understand our background; who we really were.

At last, it was time for me to bid my friends farewell as they were getting picked up by their parents. They all hugged me in turn, once again wishing me a happy birthday before being bustled out of the apartment by their parents. Now I was alone with my mother.

Before I could ask her anything, she drew her wand out of her pocket and muttered a spell under her breath, wiping away the crumbs created by the cake eating kids. She then waved her wand again and the wrapping paper from me opening my presents disappeared. I watched her do all this with such amazement on my face. I had seen her do all this before, every day in fact, but it still amazed me every time.

She turned to me, seeing the look on my face. "Don't worry, Abby; you'll be able to that yourself in a year. This time next year, you'll be holding a wand in your right hand."

She handed me her wand and I twirled it round between my fingers, imagining it was my wand and that it was emitting sparks. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, small red and green sparks emitted from the wand, lighting up my face. I gaped in astonishment and gave the wand back to Mum.

She grinned at me. "Just think, Abigail, in one year you'll be at Hogwarts."

"Yeah…I can't wait," I replied, looking up at my mother. "I won't be seeing my friends again would I?"

She hesitated as if she was wondering that herself. "I don't know," she answered. "I mean, you can see them in the summer holidays and catch up then. When I went to Hogwarts –" she paused, "- I had Muggle friends, but I didn't really keep in touch with them. Think of how confused you would be if you saw an owl deliver you a letter –"

"But it's not confusing," I pointed out. "It's natural. Much easier and faster to get our mail than have a person deliver it."

"But that's because we're used to it," Mum said, bending down and giving me a hug. "You've seen owls deliver most of our mail ever since you can remember."

"Why can't Muggles use our system too?" I pouted. "Sometimes they are really _stupid_."

"You sound like your father," she mumbled, shaking her head. My eyes widened at the mention of my father and I moved back to see Mum have a dark frown upon her face.

"I sound like Daddy?" I asked excitedly.

"That's not something to be proud of," she said coldly, and stood up, gathering the plates and going into the kitchen. I followed her, not wanting to drop the subject about my father.

"Who's my father, Mummy?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen counter as Mum flicked her wand for the dishes to clean themselves.

"This is not the time to talk about him, Abigail," she said briskly, directing the dishes to the cupboards and stacking them. I groaned in defeat. She always said this every time I asked her.

"When are you going to tell me about him, Mummy?" I demanded in a whiny voice. "Everyone else knows who their daddy is and lives with them!"

"You're not everyone else, Abigail," she snapped, getting a cloth and wiping the kitchen counter down.

"Where is he? Why isn't he with us?"

"I can't tell you, Abby, you're too young to understand."

"Why do you keep saying that? Stop saying I wouldn't understand anything that happened! I'm not three, Mum, I'm ten. It hurts me not to know who my father is and wondering whether he knows about me. Please, Mum, just tell me…"

"No, Abigail! I'm not telling you about him and that's final! You are too young to understand why he couldn't be here and you are not to speak of him, young lady, for a long time. Do you understand?"

"How long would a long time be, Mummy?" I snarled, folding my arms. I wasn't giving up yet.

"Till you're fourteen. Do you understand me, Abigail?"

All the courage I had left of asking more questions about him left me and I stared at the floor, slightly ashamed of myself. "Yes mother," I muttered, not looking at her and instead staring at my shoes.

"Good. Now go and get ready for bed."

I got off the chair and headed down the hallway to my room to get ready for bed. Damn, I thought I was going to get close to learning who he was this year. I was so sure of it. He must have been really bad to Mum as she never wanted to talk about him and even if she did, it was something insulting. She always does this every year though, I ask her the same question and she always refuses to answer.

I guess it's time I introduce myself. My name is Abigail Granger and I'm ten years old today as you know.

I am the daughter of Hermione Granger, the brightest student Hogwarts had ever seen and a part of the 'Golden Trio', which was a nickname for her and her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Together, they had travelled to find Horcruxes and destroy them, eventually killing Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time. It had been Harry that did it; 'The Chosen One,' had rid the world of the evil and ended the era of the Death Eaters.

Unfortunately, I have never had the honour of meeting the Wizard Hero that Mum was best friends with or Ron Weasley for that matter. Mum has just told me about them, their days at Hogwarts and the adventures they had as part of my bedtime stories. She herself hasn't seen them or spoken to them for nearly eleven years.

The reason? Well, apparently it's about me and my father. Ron was dating Mum and found out she was pregnant with someone else's child and left her. He knows who the father is, that's for sure, otherwise he would have stayed and raised me as if I was his own. Ha, as if I want some stranger raising me and expecting me to call them 'Daddy', even though he wouldn't be my father to begin with.

In fact, after I was born, Mum had decided to cut herself from the wizardry world altogether and try to adapt to life in the Muggle world by having a job as an accountant and sending me to a Muggle school. She still uses her wand around the house, though, and made sure I am aware of my capabilities and know when it would be time for me to go to Hogwarts.

I'm fine with living with Mum and all, but I miss having a father around. Of course, Mum won't tell me who he is, as I have said before. I know I must look like him though; I have long bushy white blonde hair and bluey grey eyes. Mum's hair is bushy too, but it's brown and so are her eyes. Both of our faces are the same shape and structure, but my face is paler than hers…and it's got nothing to do with how much sun we get. I wouldn't know if I look like him though as I've never seen a picture of him.

The only things I know about my father is that I sometimes have his arrogant selfish attitude (which Mum works very hard to squash out), he loved to bully other people, used to call Mum a 'Mudblood' and was turned into a ferret once and bounced around the room. I have never given up hope that Mum would either tell me who he was or that he would suddenly turn up one day, hearing that I actually existed and sweep Mum off her feet. She gives me a dark look every time I tell her about my wonderful dream.

"Abigail? Are you ready for bed yet?"

"Almost," I called out. I stopped brushing my teeth and spat the toothpaste into the sink. I then turned the tap on and filled a cup with the water, rinsing my mouth out. I tipped the rest of the water into the sink, washing out the rest of the toothpaste and headed into my room. I got under the covers just as Mum walked in.

"Hey my little one, what story do you want to hear about tonight?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. "Since it's your birthday, you can request any story you like."

I leaned against the pillows, thinking. "Tell me the story about Harry and Ron rescuing you from the troll."

Mum smiled and held my hand and starting the story off in the same way as she started all of her stories "Well, in a castle not too long ago…"

_There was a small twelve year old girl by the name of Hermione Granger. She had no friends as no one liked her and thought she was too bossy and smart for her own good. _

_One day in Charms, they were learning about how to cast Wingardium Leviosa and Hermione got the spell first go, hovering the white feather four feet above everyone's heads. One of her classmates, Ron, complained about her after class and commented that "she's a nightmare". Hermione heard him talk about her and got very upset about it so she hid in the girls' toilets to cry and didn't go to the rest of her classes for the rest of the afternoon._

_Meanwhile, down at the Halloween feast, word had spread round that a troll had gotten into the school and was in the dungeons. Hermione was still at the bathroom at the time and didn't hear about it until the troll entered the bathroom in which she was hiding and got locked in with it. _

_She heard something come in and walked out of her cubicle to see a twelve foot troll growling at her and holding a huge wooden club. She screamed and fell down the wall, absolutely terrified at what she was seeing. She was sure this was the end, no one was around to come and save her, she was going to die in the girls' bathroom and no one would ever give a damn…_

_Suddenly, she heard the door open again and two boys, Harry and Ron ran inside, looks of panic on both of their faces._

"_Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and he seized a tap, throwing it at the wall. The troll stopped in his tracks, feet away from Hermione and saw Harry standing there. He lifted his club and moved towards the small first year._

"_Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the bathroom and threw a mental pipe at the troll. _

_The troll heard him and moved towards him. Harry ran around the troll and tried to get Hermione to run, but she was rooted to the spot in terror. Ron now had nowhere to run and was trapped. Harry then took a running jump and wrapped his arms round the troll's neck from behind and accidentally stuck his wand up the troll's nose –_

"Ew!" I squealed, winkling my nose in disgust. "How could he do that…_oh gross!_"

"Exactly what I thought," Mum grinned. "Yet it was very brave of him…"

_The troll obviously now felt a wand going up a wand going up his nose and twisted around with his club with Harry clinging on for dear life. Hermione shook in terror and sank down to the floor, having no idea of what to do as she was so scared. Ron though pulled out his wand and for a second didn't know what he was going to do. He then said the first spell he thought of:_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The club flew out of the troll's hand and smacked him on the top of the head, causing him to drop Harry and crash onto the floor face first. The three of them looked at the scene for a few seconds, processing what had just happened._

_Hermione then finally spoke. "Is it dead?"_

"_I don't think so," Harry answered. "I think it's just been knocked out." He reached down and pulled out his wand from the troll's nose, wiping it on the troll's trousers._

_The door opened again and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell entered the room. McGonagall started to scowl at Harry and Ron for not being in their dormitories when Hermione got to her feet at last and spoke up, saying they were looking for her. She said that she was looking for the troll herself and thought she would deal with it on her own as she had read about them. McGonagall brought her story and took five points off Gryffindor and sent her back to Gryffindor tower. _

_As Hermione walked back to her common room, she wondered why Harry and Ron had come to her rescue. She thought they hated her and wouldn't care if she got killed by the troll. Well, Ron wouldn't care…Harry, though, might have felt slightly guilty that they were mean to her and wanted to warn her about the troll. But then Ron practically saved her, he used the spell he couldn't even perfect in class that very same day. Yet, she was very thankful they had both come to her rescue._

_And from that day, they became 'The Golden Trio'._

Mum finished her story and placed the covers up to my shoulders. "I love that story," I said as she smoothed out my quilt. "It's scary."

"It sometimes still scares me," Mum admitted, waving her wand. "Goodnight, Abigail, and happy birthday."

"Night, Mum."

She closed the door behind her and I laid on my left side, thinking. What would have happened if that was my father saving Hermione with Harry and Ron? Or him saving her from anything that came to harm her? Would she have liked him? Would they have been together? Would I have even been here?

The last question hit me with a painful hit in the gut. Maybe I wouldn't have been here if she had gotten together with him earlier. Or if that fateful meeting with him had never happened. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a meeting, but it must have been. It was a one night stand, at least I assumed it was because Mum never wants to talk about him and he's not even around.

One thing though plagued my mind. If she hated him so much why did she keep me? She could have easily gotten rid of her unborn child once she learned she was pregnant and didn't have to be reminded of him and their mistake.

I felt tears slide down my face as I thought this. No, I can't think like this. Mum never thought it was right to kill a child who had never experienced life yet, that's why I was here. Oh and apparently she had grown attached to me.

I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes, dreaming of what life would have been like with my father.

Author's note: Story that Hermione told Abigail came from the first book with the troll. I hope you all liked this. Please leave a review!


	2. First Glance

**Chapter Two: First Glance …**

I woke up one morning to find the sunlight streaming through my window and making my bed feel very warm. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms, shutting my eyes to block out the light. No chance; it was too bright.

I slowly sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed. As I slipped on my summer dressing gown, I glanced at the clock to see it was already 9:30am. Damn it, Mum's going to be mad at me already. She hates me sleeping in on Sundays for some reason.

I made my way down the hallway to the kitchen expecting to find Mum sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand and reading the newspaper. She wasn't to be seen. She must still be sleeping.

Shrugging to myself, I got out a bowl and poured some Co-co Pops in it. Mum never usually approves on me having chocolate for breakfast, but I bribe her to get it anyway. I had some yesterday for getting good grades last term, but I deserve another treat once in awhile, right? Anyway, I poured some of the chocolate stuff in the bowl and poured some milk in it.

I then sat down on my red bean bag and flicked on the TV and watched _'The Simpsons' _on cable. If Mum got up now and saw me eating breakfast in front of the TV, she would go spare. She would prefer me to eat on the table, but I like being near the TV. The table is on the other side of the kitchen and the TV isn't there. We only have one.

As I was laughing at Homer being stupid with Maggie I heard a loud _tap_ on the window.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a brown barn owl sitting on the window**-** sill with a newspaper in his beak. That must be the _Daily Prophet_, the wizardry world newspaper. That is the only thing that links me to the world I truly belong to. Well, Mum took me to Diagon Ally once and that was because she couldn't find a baby-sitter. That was an amazing place, witches and wizards everywhere shopping in shops you don't find in the Muggle world.

To me, it was heaven.

"Mummy! The _Daily Prophet_'s here!" I called, turning my attention back to the TV and continuing to eat my breakfast. There was no answer. I leaned back to look down the hallway and saw the door hadn't open yet.

"Mum, the post is here!" I yelled, cupping my hands over my mouth. Still no answer and the owl was starting to get really impatient.

"_MUM!_ NEWSPAPER DELIVERY!!"

Still nothing. The owl banged against the window, trying to get my attention. I groaned and put my bowl down and flicked 'pause' at the TV.

'_Thank Merlin for time slip on TV,'_ I thought as I opened a small draw in the kitchen and got out three bronze coins which were Knuts. Yeah, I know what wizard currency is, I'm not stupid. I walked back out into the small living room and opened the window.

"Here you go. Sorry the head of the house decided to sleep in," I muttered angrily to the owl, putting the Knuts in the little pouch tied to his leg. He dropped the newspaper in my palm, hooted softly and took off, disappearing into the clear sky.

"Have a nice day yourself," I muttered, putting the newspaper down and shutting the window. For some reason, I liked to talk to the owls. Might sound weird, but it's comforting to me. Mum said that when I go to Hogwarts, she'll get me an owl. I'm still trying to decide on the names for it.

I went back to the TV and played it back while finishing my breakfast. It was rather a funny episode to watch even though I had seen it like fifty times before and I had the movie on DVD. The movie's entertaining in my opinion. Mum liked it too, but she's never been a real fan of _'The Simpsons'_.

Another episode started after the one I was watching finished, but I turned it off, thinking I should go and check that Mum hadn't died during the night. But then the newspaper caught my eye. If I gave Mum the newspaper, she wouldspend hours reading it and I wouldn't get to as she would chuck it out.

I walked over to the table by the window which I had placed the newspaper and unrolled it to look at the front page. My eyes immediately focused on the picture and widened as big as dinner plates.

There on the front page was a man that looked familiar, but it wasn't because I had seen him before. It was because he looked like me. The photo was coloured so I could see he had white blonde hair that was slicked back (what a stupid look), his eyes were grey and his face was rather pale. His face was sort of pointed, but he was, in my opinion, not too bad with looks.

Why did I think he looked like me? Well, he could probably be my father.

Ok … I know that sounded crazy. It's only a picture and the first picture I've ever seen of someone who could possibly be my father. I shook my head and glanced at the headline to read:

**Ministry introduces new Minister last night:**

**Draco Malfoy **

'_That name sounds a little familiar', _I thought to myself as I scanned the article quickly.

I found that this was starting to get too much of a coincidence. He was twenty-eight years and had graduated from Hogwarts almost ten years ago. Mum is twenty-eight going on twenty-nine and left Hogwarts ten years ago … and had me like a week after she left.

It also said he had been in Slytherin house and didn't support the Death Eaters and worked to find those who were still doing Death Eater activities. His parents were dead.

I finished reading the article, thinking hard. Mum had mentioned something about a stupid Slytherin before and that he was very rude at times. She also said something about a family dealt with the Death Eaters. I don't know whether this was the same person (my father) who was arrogant all the time or whether it was a different person. I would have to ask her.

I walked down the hallway, putting my empty bowl on the kitchen bench as I walked past it and knocked on Mum's bedroom door. "Mummy? You up yet?" There was no answer. I sighed and opened the door.

Mum was still in bed, but she wasn't dead, thank Merlin. She was sleeping peacefully with her chest rising up and down. I tiptoed over to her bed and sat down next to her, trying to wake her up by shaking her.

"Mummy, wake up. Wake up!"

Mum groaned and turned round to face me, opening her eyes. "Oh, Abigail," she answered sleepily. "Is it morning already? What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Ten-thirty," I replied, and I couldn't help, but let a smirk cross my face. "I never thought I would see the day when I would be up before my mother."

Mum seemed to ignore my sarcastic comment or she didn't hear it because she was yawning. "I'm sorry I wasn't up earlier, I've been so tired and worn out lately. I thought it was work getting to me again."

"Well then cut back the hours, Mum," I urged, placing my hand on her arm. "Then you can spend more time with me."

"Don't I already spend a lot of time with you?" Mum said with an amused smile. "Would you rather starve or live out on the streets just so I would be with you all the time?"

"That would mean I wouldn't have to go to school because you can't pay for it," I grinned.

"No, no, you've got to have an education," Mum muttered, shaking her head.

"You look really pale, Mum," I said, noticing that she was whiter than me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mum insisted, finally sitting up in bed and squeezing my hand. "Honest. Just give me one cup of coffee and I'll be fine."

"That reminds me, the _Daily Prophet _came while you were sleeping," I said, remembering about the newspaper as she usually read it while having coffee. "I was calling out to you so you could pay the owl but you didn't hear me."

"I thought I heard some shouting outside," Mum said with a sly smile. "But I thought I was still dreaming. Let me see the headline. Have they announced the new Minister yet?"

I rolled my eyes. Mum is very interested in politics for some reason. I think it might have something to do with a society for the freedom for house-elves she set up in her fourth year called S.P.E.W. Maybe she's hoping they'll recognise her views on house-elves one day.

"Yeah they have. It's this man," I said, handing over the newspaper and pointing at the picture. "Does he seem familiar to you?"

Mum took it and looked at the picture. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she shook her head furiously. "No, no, they can't have chosen him! They've made a mistake in the printing process. There's no way in hell he could have gotten the job, no way in hell…"

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, confused as to why Mum didn't like him. "He's young, good looking –"

"You're only looking on the outside, Abigail," Mum said, shaking her head again and reading the article.

"He hates Death Eaters," I said, pointing at the sentence where it said so. "And he wants to hunt down those who are still doing Death Eater activities."

"He hates Death Eaters? Yeah right! That doesn't change who he was back then," Mum said bitterly. "Oh look, he made a donation of twenty thousand galleons to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. How very generous of him…"

"What's St Mungo's Hospital?" I asked, confused. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a hospital for wizards," Mum replied, turning the page to finish the article as it continued on the next page. "I've been there a couple of times."

"If it's a hospital for wizards how come I've never been?"

"Because you've only had injuries that can be easily cured by Muggles," Mum said, running her finger down the page. "And I didn't need to go there to give birth to you."

"But it takes ages for the injuries to get better," I complained, remembering the time I broke my right arm. I endured a lot of pain and had to wear a sling around it for nine weeks. "My arm could have been fixed within seconds without me having a sling for nine weeks!"

"Your friends would have asked you questions," Mum muttered, still reading the article. "It was best if I took you to a Muggle hospital." She clicked her tongue and shook her head again. "Ha, ha. Listen to this dear, "Draco Malfoy is not married and still remains the most eligible bachelor of the year as voted by Witch Weekly Top 25 Handsome Men of the Year." If I ever saw a handsome man in the office I would say that _Mr Malfoy _looked like the giant squid."

"Mum, he's not _that_ bad," I whined, looking at the picture on the front page. "He really does look familiar … does he remind you of someone?" I asked, with a note of hope in my voice. I still thought he looked like me. Maybe she might tell he was my father.

She looked at the picture again and shook her head. "He just reminds me of an older version of the boy that used to call me a 'Mudblood' at Hogwarts and who I punched once."

"_You punched a guy!_" I gasped, covering my mouth. "Why?"

"Because he was annoying me," Mum said simply, closing the newspaper and setting it aside. "He was always very rude to me and I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"And did you?" I asked, admiring Mum for her daring to punch a boy.

"For awhile I did." Mum suddenly started laughing uncontrollably and leaning on her elbows for support. "You know what he did after I punched him? His friends stood there dumbfounded and didn't know what to do while he just stood there flabbergasted. He then made a run for it which I found really funny." She laughed hysterically with a huge smile on her face.

I laughed at the fact that a boy just fled after a girl punched him. He must have never lived it down!

Mum wiped her eyes which were full of tears when she finally stopped laughing. "He was always such a nasty boy and he always seemed to get away with a few things easily because his father would fix it all for him."

"But his father's dead," I pointed out, remembering that fact.

"Yeah what a shame," Mum said carelessly as if she couldn't care less. "Well anyway, it's getting late and I should be doing some cleaning up. I want you to tidy up your room, Abigail."

"But I tidied it up yesterday!"

"It's still messy."

"Why don't you tidy it up with your wand," I pleaded, not wanting to spend half the day 'cleaning' my room.

"I want you to do it the normal way. Go on."

"But I want to watch TV," I whined. "Can't I do it later?"

"No buts," Mum said sternly, pushing back the covers and getting out of bed. "I want you to do it now and you're not allowed to watch TV until it's done."

"Can I put on music while I do it?"

"No. It'll distract you."

I growled to myself and walked out of her room. "Finally she decides to get up," I muttered angrily as I opened the door to my room. A garbage tip welcomed me as I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. I groaned loudly. I tidied up my room yesterday, how did it get like this overnight?

This was going to take all day.


	3. Bad News

**Chapter Three: Bad News**

_Later Sunday night…_

_Hermione's P.O.V_

After I told Abigail another bedtime story and put her to bed, I got ready to go to bed myself and just lay there for awhile, thinking and reflecting the last ten years.

I still couldn't believe that Abigail was already ten years old. It seems like yesterday I was being rushed to the main hospital in London to give birth to her and see her looking so tiny and beautiful. Yet, it also seemed like yesterday I was with _him_.

I shuddered as I remembered the bastard. He had taken my virginity that night and I was never going to get it back. I wanted to save it for someone special (secretly I wanted it to be Ron) and he just had to go and take it as though it meant nothing. Ten years ago it happened…

Ten years ago, Draco Malfoy had taken my virginity.

I don't even remember what happened which was probably good in the short term, but horrible in the long term. How was I to explain to Abigail that her father took advantage of me when I was drunk and couldn't think straight? I could never tell her I was drunk at the time, she would get the wrong idea.

But no matter how much I wanted to forget it, it's still there crystal clear in my memory. Like I said, I remember it as though it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

"_Harry, I'm just going outside for awhile."_

"_Uh-huh," Harry answered distractingly, not really paying attention to a word I said._

"_Try and get some sleep okay? You look exhausted."_

"_Uh-huh," he replied, turning in his bunk and falling asleep. _

_I sighed and left the tent, taking my wand in hand. I stepped outside the magical boundaries and headed down to the local village which was about five miles from where we were. I needed to be alone for awhile, away from Harry. I don't know how long it had been since Ron left us, but it had probably been a couple of weeks and since then, I couldn't stop crying. _

_At first, I didn't understand why, but then I realised that I really liked him. Like more than a friend. He probably liked me too. But if he liked me, why would he go? It was a really stupid thing to do and now I wasn't sleeping well because of it. Harry's noticed, but he never asks how I am. In fact, we hardly talk at all. It's painful I tell you, I can't stand the silence. We have to work together to get the Horcruxes and yet, he won't talk to me._

_I reached the village as it started to rain. Great, now where can I go? An old-looking brick building caught my eye and I turned to see that it was a pub. I shrugged to myself and walked inside. _

_It was crowded and very warm inside with a nice fire burning brightly in the fireplace. I took off my coat as I boiled in it and sat down at the bar. I looked around thinking that place was familiar. It looked like "The Three Broomsticks" pub from Hogsmeade where Harry, Ron and I used to go when we went to Hogsmeade together._

_Ron… _

_I began to cry, placing my head down on the wooden bar. Thinking of his name just made my eyes water and soon enough, there would be a pool of my tears on the floor. I then heard a voice ask, "Do you want something, Miss?"_

"_Give me the strongest drink you have," I answered, lifting my head so I could speak clearly. _

_The barman looked at me strangely before handing me a shot of tequila. "Leave the bottle," I instructed, grabbing the bottle from his hand._

_He raised his eyebrows at me. "Are you sure, Miss?" I nodded in reply. "If you're insist." I handed him some Muggle money I had and he walked away as I drowned another shot down…_

"_Wake up, Granger."_

_I groaned and thrashed around, slapping a hand to my head. Why was it hurting so much? And why was I lying down? I reached my hand out to grab onto the bar to pull myself up when I felt a muscular arm next to me. WHAT? _

_I finally opened my eyes and saw a familiar pale boy with white blonde hair smirking at me. I screamed and backed away from him._

"_Okay, now you're awake," he said in a sarcastic manner._

"_Malfoy, what the hell?" I shrieked, seeing that he didn't have a shirt on…or any pants. I looked under the sheet and saw that I wasn't wearing anything either. Oh no…_

"_Did we just –" I stuttered, trying to grasp what had just happened. "Did you –"_

"_Yes, Granger, whatever you think happened, it did," he said, with no expression on his face. _

"_You sick bastard!" I screamed, trying to gather up my clothes "It's bad enough you took advantage of me when I was drunk and had no idea what I was doing, but for you to take my virginity when I was saving it for someone special! That is just so low!"_

"_Who were you saving yourself for? Weasley?"_

_Anger unlike what I had felt before rushed up inside of me and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned over and punched Malfoy squarely in the face. The blow shocked him and he fell out of bed. I quickly got up and pulled on my jeans and slipped my t-shirt over my bra. _

"_Don't you dare speak of this, Malfoy," I snarled, pointing my wand at him as I backed towards the door and trying not to look directly at him as he wasn't dressed. "If you mention this, I swear it will be the death of you."_

"_I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway," he replied, without the slightest sneer in his voice._

"_Thanks for nothing, Malfoy," I spat, with a disgusted look on my face. I then turned round and hurried out the door. _

_I ran out of the pub and out in the open air, seeing it was nearly dawn now. Oh Merlin, I had been out for hours! Harry will be worried sick! _

_I ran back to the tent and collapsed once I reached my bed. I looked over and saw that Harry was still asleep. Had he been like that the whole time?_

_He slowly opened his eyes and saw me lying there. "Oh, hey Hermione," he said, smiling slightly at me. His smile faded when he saw I had tears in my eyes. "You're thinking of him, aren't you?"_

_I knew he didn't mean Malfoy, but even so, I started crying. Harry got up from his bed and lied next to me, wrapping a comforting arm round my shoulder._

"_Don't worry; it's going to be alright. I'm here for you," he whispered._

_I sobbed harder. He was so far from the truth. It was not going to be alright. I had just been raped by my worst enemy, Ron was gone and me and Harry were in danger from the Death Eaters as we search for the Horcruxes. _

_Oh no! What if Malfoy tells Voldemort he saw me in a Muggle pub? He is practically a Death Eater after all…_

_I should have never left the tent…_

_End of Flashback_

I cried as I remembered that awful night. I never told Harry that Malfoy raped me the night I sneaked away until the war ended and I discovered I was pregnant with Abigail. I really considered abortion, but I couldn't kill a child even if its father was Malfoy. A child of mine deserved to live no matter how awful the circumstances were of me getting pregnant in the first place. Besides, I was too far along to be having an abortion. I was six months pregnant when I found out.

I never told Malfoy that he was the father. I didn't want him to be a part of Abigail's life. He would set a bad example for her and would probably take her away from me.

But I had to tell someone. So I told Harry and Ron, hoping they wouldn't go mad at me. I told Ron because we had become a couple before I found out I was expecting and I thought he could raise it as if it was his own. I was wrong.

At first, he thought Harry was the father and said he wouldn't mind that it was Harry. But when I told him it was Malfoy, he flew off the handle and told me I was mad to keep the baby and said there was no way he was raising it as if it was his own. He wanted me to terminate the pregnancy, but I refused. He then said it wasn't going to work out for us if I decided to keep the baby and left me. Harry was mad and decided to side with Ron.

I hadn't seen them since.

I looked over at the picture of me and my two best friends at the end of first year which stood on my bedside table. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at it. That seemed so long ago. I can't believe they didn't stick by me and help me raise Abigail. I tried to find my parents before I had Abigail, but then she was born in July which wasn't long after the war finished and I haven't had time to look for them since.

Don't get me wrong though, I love my daughter. At times she acts a little like Malfoy; being a bit prejudiced against Muggles even though she befriends them and watches TV a lot which certainly is a Muggle item. But most of the time, she's a sweet, kind girl who cheers me up just by seeing her, likes to talk, play games and loves to read books as much as I do. I always wanted a daughter who liked to read.

I looked over at the next photo frame which was nearest to the bed. It had a picture of me and Abigail when she was about seven years old and we were sliding down a slide. The laughter was clearly shown on our faces as our hair whipped behind us. It was a still picture though. There was another one next to it taken when Abigail was four. She was on a swing and I was pushing her gently. That one moved and you could see Abigail laughing her cute little laugh as I pushed her higher and higher.

As I looked at these pictures I wondered if Malfoy would have even cared that Abigail existed. Probably not, I decided. He would be mortified that the mother of his first child was a Mudblood. He wouldn't want anything to do with me…especially since he was now Minister for Magic.

Now that's a shocker. Draco Malfoy, Minister for Magic? Impossible, I tell you. I thought most of the wizardry world hated him because his father was a Death Eater. Maybe I was wrong then. To me, it doesn't count him being all nasty to me throughout the years even if he was good now.

A small voice at the back of my head didn't agree with that statement though. It was saying something else, but I wasn't trying to listen to that voice.

I shook my head and shifted myself in my bed so that I was comfortable. Fatigue soon took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear the TV blasting from the lounge room/family room and Abigail's laughter. I groaned and looked at the clock on my bedside table. Oh no, it was already 7:45am! I had to be at work in an hour and I had to take Abigail to school in half an hour. I quickly got out of bed and hurried into the shower.

As I washed myself I scowled for again not waking up on time. I can't believe I didn't hear my alarm go off, I always hear my alarm. Maybe I was just too tired and in such a deep sleep that I didn't hear it.

But that's the problem, _why am I so tired? _At first I thought it was work, but I don't think it is. I've already cut back my hours and go to bed early. Heck; I went to bed at nine-thirty last night and usually I'm up till eleven on Sundays doing people's tax. But I slept in this morning. This hasn't got anything to do with work.

As I dried myself I looked in the mirror and saw that I was pale indeed. I was paler than Abigail, paler than yesterday and that's a worry. My face was literally like a ghost and was a light grey in colour. That's not good. Abigail was right, maybe I am sick. I should make an appointment for the doctor, just in case.

I quickly got dressed and did my hair before leaving my bathroom. I then grabbed my mobile and rang the local doctors. I didn't want to ring from the kitchen as Abigail would hear me and I didn't want to make her worry and all.

"Selman and Glades Medical Centre, how may I help you?"

"Um, hi, can I make an appointment for twelve-thirty?" I asked, hoping to go during lunch break. That was the only time I was free as I don't want to leave Abigail alone all afternoon.

"Yes, there is a spare spot for twelve-thirty with Dr. Noulton. Do you want to confirm that?"

"Yes," I answered, making a mental note in my head to write it down later. "Thank you." I hung up and walked out into the kitchen.

Abigail was sitting on her red bean-bag watching _'The Simpsons' _again. She had her back to me and fiddled with her hair as she watched the TV. I quietly got myself some toast and a cup of coffee knowing if I made a lot of noise, she wouldn't be too happy.

"You finally got out of bed," I heard her suddenly say. I stepped out of the kitchen to see her still watching the TV with her back to me.

"I slept in again," I said, leaning against the bench as I drank my coffee. "I'm surprised to see you up early."

"I had some homework I didn't finish," Abigail answered, not turning around. "Then I finished it and got ready for school. My bag's packed." She pointed to her school bag sitting by the door. "And you hadn't woken up yet so I thought I would watch TV while I wait."

"The TV woke me up actually," I said, taking a bite of toast. "Why was it so loud?"

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know. It was like that for awhile, but I fixed it."

"Have you had breakfast and brushed your teeth, Abigail?"

"Yes. That was part of getting ready for school." She paused the TV and turned round to look at me. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost," I answered, putting my plate down. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Okay." She turned back around and pressed 'play' on the remote. I finished my coffee and cleaned it with a wave of my wand before getting the things I needed for the day.

* * *

"Come through, Miss Granger," a young woman said, stepping aside.

I rose from my chair and followed her out of the waiting room and down the hallway towards another room. I stepped inside before her and seat down in front of her desk.

"Now, Miss Granger, what seems to be the problem?" Dr Noulton asked, sitting down behind the desk and looking at me through her glasses.

"Well lately," I began nervously, "I've been feeling really tired and run down easily and I've been really pale. I've also had some pain in the back of my knee, the joint in other words. I also noticed just before I got here that I banged into a desk at work, just a little nudge and I got this bruise." I pulled the sleeve on my arm back to show the bruise I had got when I banged into the table.

She examined it and looked worried. "I think you will need to take a blood test," she said, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"A – a blood test?" I asked, frightened as to why I needed to get one. "Why?"

Dr Noulton sighed. "I really can't say this for sure as it's not really in my place, but it's a possibility…" she trailed off, looking like she couldn't go on.

"What's a possibility?" I asked, trembling slightly.

She looked up at me with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry to tell you, Miss Granger, but I think you've got cancer."

I sat there in shock, not knowing what to think as I felt all the colour I had drain out of me. I have cancer? How could that have happened? What type?

"What type?" I asked, pushing my hair back.

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia," she said. "It's a cancer that happens as a result of a lack of blood cells, that's why you feel so down all the time. Of course, you have to get a blood test to confirm this so I suggest you get to a hospital straight away. The sooner you start the treatment, the more chance that you'll survive."

"Survive?" I whispered, frightened. "What…am I dying?"

"I don't know," Dr Noulton answered with a shake of her head. "You don't look too good, that's why you should get yourself to a hospital."

"What about my daughter? My job?"

"You'll have to take sick leave, I'm afraid," said Dr Noulton. "And as for your daughter…you have to let her know what's going on so she doesn't feel like she's in the dark. And also in case…something bad happens."

I felt tears grow in my eyes and put my head down so the doctor couldn't see me crying.

"Do you want some tissues?" she asked, kindly holding out the box.

I took a tissue and blew my nose while also sobbing into it. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I'm possibly dying from cancer (Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia to be exact) and if I die, Abigail will be all alone. I can't tell Abigail what's going on, she's too young.

I'm going to get through this and live. I can't die without seeing my daughter grow up and I certainly don't want to see her in Malfoy's care, that's for sure.

No matter what happens, Malfoy would _never_ take care of Abigail.

Author's note: Sorry for the sad chapter. Just so you know, I had cancer myself when I was little, the same type Hermione might have. I'm lucky to have survived but many people don't and I know a couple of friends who have died from cancer. It's a really sad thing to go through, for both patients and their families.

I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!


	4. Meeting Him

**Chapter Four: Meeting Him **

_Late Sunday night_

As I lay in my bed trying to drift off to sleep, I couldn't get the image out of my head. The picture of the new Minister for Magic, Draco Malfoy. The man who I was now thinking was my father.

I don't know how I was really certain that he was the one I was looking for. It was like there was some kind of connection when I looked at his picture and that he was the missing piece of the puzzle. It's strange. But he certainly looks like me with his blonde hair, bluey grey eyes and pale skin, it's no coincidence. I'm sure he is my father.

_Draco Malfoy, the Minister of Magic and father to Abigail Granger _… I tried to image him playing Qudditch with me instead of soccer and reading stories to me as I tried to get to sleep. Seeing me off the train as I head off to Hogwarts for my first year …

I sat up in my bed suddenly as that thought crossed my head.

If he certainly was my father, I had to make him come into our little family and see me go off to Hogwarts. Hey, I don't want to be teased at Hogwarts for not knowing who the father is, I already get enough of that at the primary school. I don't want my Hogwarts experience to start off with being labelled a "bastard". That's what some of the kids call me in school and _they_ learnt it off their parents. People are _so_ rude sometimes.

I have to meet Draco Malfoy. I need to see for sure that he is my father and let him know that I actually exist (although it would be obvious with me standing right in front of him) and maybe he could get with Mum so my parents would be together. Hey … he is a bachelor. I know he and Mum would be perfect together.

But how would I meet him without Mum knowing? I couldn't go to her and say, "Hey I think that new Minister in the paper is my father. Do you think you could possibly take me to the Ministry and introduce him to me?" She would ground me for the rest of my life for asking that. But I know I have to meet him somehow without her knowing anything about it …

Then a light appeared in my head. A brilliant plan if I didsay so myself. It's foolproof and so simple when I think of it. If I do it well, I can easily pull it off.

I smiled to myself and lay back down pulling the covers over myself. Tomorrow will be the perfect day to do it.

* * *

I got up bright and early which was around 6:15am. Very early … but I needed the time.

I quickly got out of bed and had a shower and groomed myself for the day. I then bolted down my breakfast and quickly packed my lunchbox and schoolbag, leaving it by the door. After doing all that, I checked my watch. It was 6:45am. Perfect.

I quietly made my way over to Mum's room and opened the door. There she was, still sleeping in her bed. Usually she would be up by now, but for some reason she's been so tired and exhausted lately. I'm very worried about her.

I spotted her wand on a table next to her bed. I grabbed it and retreated from the room.

Once I was in the safety of my room, I got out an old spell book that belonged to Mum and opened it to the index. I then turned to where I would find what I was looking for.

"Here we go then," I muttered. I set the book on the bed and moved back a few feet, wand in hand.

After finishing what I was doing, I checked my watch to see it was 7:40am. Uh-oh, Mum might be up. She might notice her wand is missing and panic. She can't do without her wand, no witch or wizard can.

I returned to her room and placed the wand where I found it. She was still asleep though, I needn't have worried. Perhaps I should wake her. Not by me shaking her though, she doesn't like it.

I left her room, closing the door behind me and made my way out to the small lounge room/family room. I sat down on my red bean bag and flicked the TV over to _'The Simpsons' _again. I turned the volume up a lot and as I did, Homer walked into a captus plant. I burst into a great fit of laughter which was sure to be heard by Mum if she woke up now. I listened carefully and I soon heard the water running. Mum was up.

I turned down the volume, thinking hard as the commercials came on. Why was Mum sleeping in? It's not like her and she's been doing it for awhile now. She doesn't seem to have a lot of energy as she used to have. Maybe she's getting old. I hope that's the case.

* * *

After Mum dropped me off at school, I headed straight to the classroom to put my bag away in the lockers. As I did, I pulled out a sealed bag. This will all going to be a part of my plan which would come into motion at the first opportunity I had. Putting the item in a concealed pocket of my dress, I headed outside to play with the other kids. I was going to act as normally as possible until it was time to carry out my deed.

I didn't have long to wait.

The bell rang as my group of 'friends' started playing skipping and it was with great reluctance we headed into the classroom to begin our boring routine of listening to a blind old bat all day long. When we were all seated, Miss Lewis (my teacher who's around eighty) took the roll and made sure we were all here. I answered when my name was called with a fake smile plastered on my face.

_I hate this school._

She then set us with our work for the day, doing maths problems. I sat at a desk near the door with my head down and doing my work as quietly as I could, waiting for the perfect moment to come. About ten minutes into the lesson, there was a yell of shock and the class looked up to see a boy by the name of Fred Tyson covered in blood as his nose bled onto his work.

There was an instant uproar as kids panicked, not knowing what to do. Miss Lewis seemed to be in frenzy as if she too was wondering what to do. All the kids got out of their seats and crowded around Fred, checking he wasn't dying.

In all the commotion, nobody noticed me quietly leaving my seat and exiting the room.

I ran to the teachers' room hoping that I wasn't going to run into anyone and that the room would be empty when I reached it. As I turned into a hallway that was coloured yellow, I saw the red door that led to the teachers' room. I looked through the door window checking that there wasn't anyone inside before opening it.

I entered the room seeing that there was no one in there. Just my luck, it all seemed too good to be true. Taking advantage of my luck, I quickly closed the door behind me and hurried over to their fireplace. I drew out the sealed bag from my pocket and opened to reveal Floo Powder from home in it.

Since I had no clue where the Ministry of Magic was and how to get there, I was going to Diagon Ally and ask for directions to the Visitor's Entrance. I would go on from there.

I tossed the powder into the fireplace and green flames came to life, rising higher above my head.

"Diagon Ally!" I cried as I stepped into the fireplace.

I knew it had worked because immediately as I stepped into the fireplace, the room before me spun round and out of sight as I started spinning rapidly. I felt very dizzy as I saw various fireplaces whiz past me and wanted more than anything for this to stop. Finally I felt myself slowing down and I fell out of the fireplace.

I stood up; brushing the soot off my nice blue dress I had picked out for today (it was mufti day at school) and took some time fixing my hair. When I was finally done fixing myself, I looked around to find I had entered a pub. A brick wall stood a short distance away from the fireplace I had just fell out of and looked very old and worn out. That told me I had landed in the right place. Now I just had to ask for directions.

I walked into the main part of the pub to see if there was anybody I could ask. The room was crowded and quite noisy. I froze, wondering who should I ask and whether I could trust that what they were saying was true. I spotted the barman who was cleaning some glasses. He looked trustworthy, I could ask him. I made my way over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, raising my voice over the noise a little and banging on the bell which appeared next to me.

He stopped cleaning the glass and turned round at the sound of my voice. His eyes widened as he saw me sitting alone and made his way over to me. "Why hello, miss, I didn't expect to see a kid like yourself in a bar. Where are your parents?"

"At work," I answered confidently. "My mum is a very busy woman."

"Well shouldn't you be at home or something? You shouldn't be on your own in the middle of London."

"I know that, but I'm taking a risk," I said, leaning on the wood. "What's your name?"

"Tom," he answered, taken aback.

"That's a nice name. My name is Abigail." I held out my hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." If Mum didn't teach me anything better it was to be as polite as you can to people you just met. And I wanted to be as nice to this Tom as possible so he would help me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Abigail," Tom replied, taking my hand. "Now, what brings you to The Leaking Cauldron?"

"Well," I said as casually as I could. "I need to get to the Ministry of Magic, but the only problem is I don't know where it is. I thought I might find someone here who would direct me."

"The Ministry of Magic?" he repeated as if he didn't hear what I said. "You want to get to the Ministry of Magic?" I nodded. "And how do you suppose you were going to get there?"

"I thought I would walk," I said simply.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask. "Well you're not far from the Ministry actually. You just walk outside and go left and keep walking for about an hour. Eventually, you'll come across a rather damaged red phone box and that's where the visitor's entrance is. You then dial 62442 and go from there."

"So I just follow the footpath until I come across the phone box?" I asked as I wrote down the number.

"Yep, just follow the footpath and it'll lead you right there."

"Ok. Thank you, sir."

I waved goodbye and left the pub. I then turned left and followed the path. It was a rather long path and people were bustling around me, not taking a second glance at a small girl as they went on with their day. Just when I thought my legs were about to die, I saw a red phone box come into view. I sighed in relief and hurried towards it and locking myself inside.

"Ok then, he said the number was 62442," I muttered as I twirled the dial around. "Ah good, it worked!" I suddenly jumped as a cool female voice sounded throughout the telephone box. I looked around, but no one was next to me.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

_Oh, I get it now, _I thought, realising this sounded exactly like someone talking at a subway station or a shop. What was I suppose to say my business was? I had to think quickly.

"Um … Abigail, major appointment," I replied, not sure whether to speak in the receiver or speak normally.

"Thank you," the female voice spoke again. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

_Or in my case my dress. _The badge came zooming out of a chute where unused coins would be returned and I pinned it on my dress.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the front of the Atrium."

I froze, wondering what I was supposed to do now. I didn't have a wand and what where they going to say when they see a ten year old walking in the Ministry of Magic alone. They're bound to know who my mother is and they would somehow contact her. I would be in big trouble now.

The floor beneath me shuddered and started sinking slowly into the ground. I watch helplessly as the street rose higher above me as I sunk lower into the ground. My conscience was sinking lower and lower with every inch the box dropped. There no way I could back out now. Blackness closed in over my head and I knew I was doomed. After what seemed like forever, the box hit the bottom and the cold female spoke again.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

_Why thank you, _I thought glumly as I opened the box and stepped out to face my doom. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

The hall in front of me was a very long and grand hall with a polished, dark wood floor. I looked up at the ceiling to see gleaming golden symbols on a peacock blue ceiling that moved and changed. The walls on both sides had fireplaces inserted into the shiny wood and wizards and witches were emerging from them at least once every few seconds.

_I should have gotten here that way, _I thought glumly as I got over my astonishment of the hall before me. _This is amazing; I've never seen anything like it. _

As I walked down the hall, I past a large fountain with golden statues posing in a group consisting of a wizard, a witch, something that looked like an elf, one of those creatures who work at the bank in Diagon Ally which was a goblin and a strange animal that looked half horse and half human. I admired the fountain for a minute before looking for some way to some stairs or elevators.

I saw a desk near the end of the hall with the sign saying _Security_ and a long queue stretching towards the fountain underneath the sign. I quietly slipped past the queue and through the gates that were past the desk. It was a miracle that no one looked twice at me.

I then entered the smaller hall beyond to see about twenty elevators set along the wall. I quickly hurried into one of them and looked to see which level I needed to be at:

**Level 9: Department of Mysteries**

**Level 8: The Atrium**

**Level 7: Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Qudditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office.**

The list went on until Level One. It had **'Minister of Magic and Support Staff'** on that level and I knew that was the one I wanted. I pressed the 'Level One' button and the doors closed automatically. I leaned against the wall as the elevator made its way up the building, checking my watch. It was already twelve thirty so I really didn't have long to confront Mr Malfoy.

"Level One, Minister for Magic and Support Staff," the same cool female voice spoke up after the elevator suddenly stopped. This was it. I took a deep breath as the doors opened and I stepped out.

The hallway was deserted and I wasted no time finding someone that would help me find my way to the Minister's office. Sure enough, I saw a sign that read "Minister for Magic's office this way" with an arrow pointing to the left.

I followed the sign's direction and walked down a new hallway that had the sunlight streaming through the windows. Hmm, I thought I was underground. Very strange. Soon enough, the hall finished in a dead end and only a door separated me from what lay beyond it. I opened the door and walked inside.

This wasn't the Minister's office, but was merely a waiting room. There was another door at the other side of the room that was gold in colour. That must be his office then. I started walking over to it when I heard a sharp voice rang out from across the room.

"Oi, kid! What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped at the voice and looked round. A young woman with long, straight blonde hair sat behind a desk on the left side of the room, an irritated expression on her face. Her eyes narrowed as I made my way over to her.

"I'm here to see the Minister obviously," I replied, trying to be polite.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Well I can't let you in."

"Why not?" I demanded, starting to get angry.

She laughed coldly. "Why not?" she mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Well because one; you haven't made an appointment and two; you're not with your parents. The Minister does not talk to six year olds –"

"I'm _ten_ years old," I snapped angrily.

"Oooh, you're so grown up," she snarled. "Where's your _Mummy_ then?"

"She's at work."

"And you're supposed to be in school, little girl, not here stalking the Minister."

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!" I shouted, as the anger rushed through my body. "I AM TEN YEARS AND ENTITLED TO TALK TO THE MINISTER IF I WANT!"

"Why do you want to see the Minister anyway?" she asked, leaning back in her seat and looking as though she was enjoying watching a kid get so worked up.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I JUST WANT TO ASK HIM A QUESTION AND _YOU'RE_ NOT GONNA STOP ME!"

"What is going on here, Miss Brown?"

I turned around at the sound of the new voice and my anger was wiped away immediately. There, standing in the doorway leading into the office beyond was the Minister himself, Draco Malfoy. His eyes met mine and I had a chance to look at him properly for the first time.

I was right in thinking he looked like me. His eyes were exactly the same shade as mine, his skin was pale and his hair was the same colour and hung over his eyes instead of being slicked back like it was in the picture. He was taller than I thought he would be and looked better than what I had imagined. I don't understand why Mum didn't fall in love with him, he is quite a catch.

He looked at me curiously for a moment before turning back to the woman behind the desk. "Miss Brown, why is there a kid in my office?"

"I don't know," she answered sarcastically. "That was what I was trying to find out before the little kid started screaming at me –"

"DON'T CALL _ME_ A LITTLE KID!!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "I'M _NOT_ FIVE YEARS OLD!"

"You see?" said the secretary, gesturing at me. "She's very arrogant and stubborn. I feel awfully sorry for the parents. What they must have to put up with."

Draco glanced at my angry face and smirked. "I can only imagine. Maybe I can talk some sense into her, as the Minister of Magic."

My mouth dropped open as well as the secretary's. He was actually going to let me in! That was a surprise!

"But Mr Malfoy –" the secretary started to say.

"No buts. I get the say around here. I'm the Minister, you're the secretary. Am I clear?"

She nodded and return to whatever she had been doing before. Draco smirked and turned to go into his office. "Well, are you coming in, kid, or are you going to stand there all day and gap like a goldfish?"

I closed my mouth and followed Draco into his office. The door closed behind me automatically and I took a moment to look around the office.

It was huge and grand with a big fireplace, tall bookshelves, a long desk and other things you would find in a boss's office. It looked like it was the size of the apartment me and Mum live in, it was ridiculous. No one should have an office _that _big. I'm a very hard person to be impressed by anything and this didn't impress me at all.

"Have a seat," Draco said, bringing me back to earth. I took the seat opposite him as he sat behind the desk, placed his legs on the table and leaned back in his seat. "First things first, let me introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy –"

"I know," I interrupted. "I read about you in the paper."

"Well aren't you the smartie-pants?"

I shrugged. "I had nothing better to do at the time."

He gave a little chuckle. "So, what brings you here to the Ministry, miss?"

"Do you always put your feet on the table?" I asked, frowning at him in disapproval.

"Not usually, but since I'm talking to a kid, I thought I would be hip. Besides the fact I'm lazy."

"That would be right," I muttered. "Rich people are always lazy and use house-elves to do all their work for them."

He raised his eyebrows at me and slowly slid his legs off the desk. He sat up in his seat properly and looked me in the eye. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Abigail," I answered simply.

"Last name?"

I smirked at him. "All in good time, sir." I folded my arms and leaned back in my seat.

He frowned at me and rubbed his chin. "Who are your parents?"

"I have a mother, but no father," I replied promptly. "Mum doesn't like to talk about him much. Why?"

"Just curious," he answered with a mysterious smile. "You remind me of someone, but I can't place my finger on it."

"Well that's funny because you remind me of the guy I read about in the paper yesterday and I don't have trouble putting my finger on _that_."

Draco grinned. "You don't seem to have any trouble with that. You haven't answered my original question."

"Which was?"

"What brings you here to the Ministry? I mean you're supposed to be in school –"

"I decided to wag," I said, making it sound like it was no big deal.

"You – you _wagged_?" he almost gasped. He looked like he didn't believe what I said. "Well, you're a little rebel, aren't you?"

"Well, you would want to wag school if it was run by Muggles," I protested, sitting up properly. "And taught by a blind bat who doesn't notice you sneak out of class."

"So let me get this straight," said Draco, leaning on the desk. "You skipped school and somehow found your way through the Ministry and sneaked you way past the security and came up here?"

"Yep."

"I'm impressed," he said, nodding. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"Oh no you don't!" I snapped, banging my fist on the table. "You're not going to kick me out of this office like the secretary!"

"Oh yes I am. Kids aren't allowed into the Ministry and I can see why."

"But – but –" I stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "I go to all the trouble to finding the place and walking here and this is what I get! You kicking me out of the office without any reason!"

"You haven't told me your reason for being here so that's why you're leaving."

"You haven't given me a chance to say why!" I retorted angrily.

"Why should I? You're just a kid. I don't have time to listen to kids as I have very important meetings to conduct." He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" I snapped, also standing up as he walked past me. He didn't turn around at acknowledge which was really annoying me. "LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"


	5. I Am Your Daughter

**Chapter Five: I am Your Daughter**

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned round to face me. His expression was unreadable as he stared at me for awhile.

"What did you say?" he asked in a quiet, menacing voice.

"I said don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you," I mumbled quietly, hoping he actually didn't hear what I said. _Fat chance!_

"No, after that," he said, shaking his head. "You yelled something else. What was it?"

"Oh um … I said that I'm –" I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye. It seemed harder to tell him the truth this time around. Yelling it out loud was so much better, I had no control. "I'm your daughter."

He looked at me in disbelief for a minute or so and then shook his head furiously. "No, no, you can't be! That's impossible!"

"How is that impossible?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm standing right here!"

"No, you can't be _my_ daughter!" he insisted, trying to deny it. "I'm not married! I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time –"

"Does the name _Hermione Granger_ ring a bell?" I asked, glaring at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but didn't answer. He seemed shock that I had mentioned her. "I'm her daughter, Abigail Granger."

"That's impossible," he repeated, shaking his head.

He still didn't believe me. I sighed sadly. "I didn't want to do this," I said, and in one quick motion, I grabbed his wand which was lying on his desk behind me.

"Hey, you can't do that!" he cried, taking a few quick steps forward to grab it from me.

"_Finiate Dename!_" I shouted, pointing the wand at myself.

A burst of golden light flew from the wand and encircled my body, making it glow. My eyes were blinded as the gold light burned brightly and then suddenly left my body to form words, much to Draco's astonishment.

_**Abigail Elizabeth**_

_**Is the child to:**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger**_

I lowered the wand after a moment or so and the words disappeared. I already knew he was definitely my father when I practiced the spell this morning. It had taken me over half an hour to produce any sparks from Mum's wand, but I did it. I know kids aren't really supposed to do magic when they haven't had education … but I guess I'm smarter than most kids. Especially since my mum is one of the brightest witches Hogwarts had ever seen.

I watched Draco as he continued to stare at where the words had been. His mouth had fallen open in blank shock. His expression continued to change; first denial, then confusion, a few other expressions I didn't recognise and finally shock. It looked like he was going through an emotional roller coaster in his head, trying to believe what he just saw.

He finally looked at me, his eyes roaming me up and down as if he was trying to see if there was any resemblance of him in me. His eyes widened in shock once again.

"So you're – you're my daughter?" he asked, after a moment.

I nodded and took a step forward towards him. "Hi Daddy," I whispered, looking up at him. I had always wanted to say that one word, 'Daddy' for years, ever since I could talk. But I had no one to say it to until now.

He stared at me, still trying to process it all. His face seemed to soften a bit as he looked at me. "You're Hermione Granger's daughter then?" I nodded. "How old are you?"

"Ten," I answered, feeling my heart sink heavily. He hadn't been here for the last ten years and probably didn't know of my existence.

"You're ten years old already?" he gasped out, trying to hold himself together. I nodded again, sadly this time. "You've been alive for ten years and I didn't even know I had a child." He sighed and walked over to his desk, sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

I sat down opposite him, a bit shaky myself after I just told him. He wasn't taking it well and I couldn't blame him. He had only just found out he had a daughter and that he had also missed the first ten years of her life. That feeling certainly wouldn't go away now.

Draco looked up at me with such hurt, pain and sadness in his eyes. "Why didn't she ever tell me?" he whispered, sniffling. I guess he was trying hard not to cry.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She hardly ever talks about you. I think she thought you wouldn't care about me or do something dreadful. I can't say for sure. You didn't know that she was pregnant?"

"No idea," he murmured with a shake of his head. "I thought I used protection," he grumbled quietly to himself, scratching his head.

"Obviously you didn't otherwise I wouldn't be here," I pointed out.

He jumped as he realised I had heard what he said. "I guess." Draco sighed again and observed me. "You know, you really do look like me and Granger," he said. "Mostly me."

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"Thanks. I sometimes have what Mum calls 'your arrogant attitude' which she really hates. But I'm mostly nice."

"A quality of your mum's," he said, smirking slightly. "Well you are a bit of a rebel like me although I would have never skipped class."

"I repeat … it's a Muggle school," I scoffed, folding my arms.

"Don't like Muggles much?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows. "Your mother is a Muggle-born. Thought she would have taught you not to be prejudiced towards them."

"Oh I'm not that prejudiced against them," I said quickly. "They're nice and all, but I just think they're sometimes silly because they think it's odd to receive mail by owl and wear robes sometimes. But I like the things they invent. I watch television all the time –"

"And what is 'television'?" he asked curiously, leaning on the desk.

"It's this box with a screen in the middle and it has moving pictures – like pictures taken on a camera in the wizardry world – but they're filmed or drawn. You can watch real life people or they are actors. I prefer to watch cartoon people because they're so entertaining like _'The Simpsons' _for example. They're hilarious!"

Draco looked at me weirdly. "I'll show you one day," I said, checking my watch. "Oh dear, it's nearly one."

"So?"

"I have to get back to school before the roll call at the end of the day," I explained hastily. "If I'm not there, the teacher will tell Mum I sneaked out and she'll totally freak out."

"Well you wouldn't want that now, would you?" Draco asked. "How did you get here?"

"I flooed from the staff room at school to the Leaky Cauldron and walked from there to here. But it was a really long walk and I won't get back in time."

"I know another way besides the fireplace to get back," Draco said, standing up. "I'll Apparate you back. You know what that is, don't you?"

I nodded. "I read about it in a book once."

"Smart, just like your mother," he muttered, getting his coat.

"Wait!" I paused. "Is this it? I only get to meet you once and never see you again?"

"Possibly," he answered, pulling his coat on. "Your mother is probably never going to let me near you and I can't just take you from her. That's wrong. Besides, I'm always busy. Being Minister is a very big job, you know."

"But there's got to be a way for me to spend some time with you," I pleaded. "You've missed the first ten years of my life which you can never get back. I'm not letting you miss the rest of my life." I racked my brains for an idea. "I know! The only time Mum is not watching me is when I'm at school, but you're at work. I can sneak out of class again and visit you at work?" I looked at him eagerly.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked uncertainly. "Won't your teacher notice you're missing?"

"She won't, trust me. She's like eighty years old and is as blind as a bat. Seriously, she doesn't know what she's doing half the time."

He thought about it. "Okay. But only twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday. I don't want you to miss out on your education and you'll be wasting your mother's money."

"If you say so, Daddy," I said. I froze and looked away from him. "Can I call you Daddy or Dad?"

Draco hesitated. I'm sure he wasn't used to this at all. "You may," he replied, holding out his hand. I took it, feeling how soft and firm it was against my little hand.

"Now, hold on tight, it's a bumpy ride," he told me, closing his eyes. I did the same and then felt all the air being sucked in around me. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and I didn't like it at all. Thankfully, it didn't last long.

"Is this your school?" I heard Draco ask me. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar grey building in front of us locked behind tall black gates.

"Yeah, this is it," I answered. "Welcome to my hell hole."

He observed it with a curious expression on his face. "It's got to be better than what I had to grow up with," he said, shaking his head. "I bet you've never been beaten up because you weren't top of the class and that you were a disgrace to the family."

"Who did that to you?" I gasped in shock.

"My father … your grandfather in other words." He kneeled down so he was at my eye level. "Trust me; any place is better than being in an abusive home where you don't feel appreciated. Your mother treats you like you are precious to her, right?"

"Yes. I'm the only one she's got."

"Well that's not how I was treated when I was around your age," Draco said with sorrow in his eyes. "I vowed to myself that when I had a child of my own, they would never suffer the same treatment I got from my father. I made a promise to myself that I would keep any child of mine away from my father because trust me; he would do the same thing." He screwed up his face in disgust and looked as if he was remembering something. "Thank Merlin he's dead … and so is Mother."

"That's not a nice thing to say," I said, frowning at his attitude towards the people who raised him.

"Oh really? You would rather your _wonderful _Grandpa be alive to haunt you when you sleep? Actually, if he was alive, he would have killed you already because you're a daughter of what they call a Mudblood –"

"I know what that means," I butted in, folding my arms. "Would he have killed Mummy too?"

Draco nodded.

"I guess I'm glad they're dead then," I replied. "What would he have done to you if he found out you were a father to a "Mudblood's" daughter'?"

"Probably killed me too," Draco shrugged. "He was always looking for an excuse to get rid of me. He never loved me, only Mother and she was told not to express any emotion towards me. I miss her everyday, but not my father as he was so cruel to me. He only had me to be his heir to the fortunes and follow in his footsteps."

He took my small hands in his. "But you, I wouldn't ever reject you. Even though I've just found out you existed and have known you for around twenty minutes, you're my daughter. You deserve to be treated like Daddy's little princess with the utmost respect. I would have liked to have given you the childhood I never got, but –" he sighed, "- you've grown up."

"Not yet," I replied quietly. "I'm only ten years old. There's a part of my life that hasn't happened yet and you will be there to see it. I'll be going to Hogwarts next year and I want you to see me off the train."

"We'll see," Draco said, smiling a little. "Anyway, you better get inside and back to class. Come round Thursday to visit me. I don't have any meetings. So is there a fireplace in the school somewhere?"

"Yeah, in the teachers' room."

"Right. I'll try and connect that one to my fireplace so you won't have to get past security again. Have a good afternoon." He went to shake my hand, but I threw my arms around him in a big hug. He froze on the spot, obviously surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, jumping away from him quickly. "Is that too fast for you?"

"Kind of," Draco answered, getting up and straightening up. "I'm not used to kids hugging me, I'm afraid. It will take me some time to get used to the fact I have a daughter."

"I figured that," I said, nodding. "Okay, well see you Thursday then. Bye."

"Bye, Abigail."

I waved at him as I entered the school grounds and hurried towards the building. I turned around just in time to see Draco disappear out of thin air. I smiled to myself and entered the dimly lit entrance hall and hurried back to my class.

Some kids looked at me questioningly as I snuck back in just in time for Story Hour. They didn't ask any questions though, mainly because they were afraid I would bite their heads off for asking. I smirked to myself as I listened to Miss Lewis introduce the story we would be hearing today.

"Abigail, would you like to be the first to read?" she asked, holding up the book.

"Yes, I would," I answered, walking towards the front and taking the book from her. Ha, she had no idea I was absent for most of the day. I opened the book and began to read.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Mr O'Neil!" I called as I stepped off the bus and waved back.

The driver smiled at me and pushed a button. The doors snapped shut and the bus took off, blending into the traffic. I hummed a tune to myself as I entered the apartment block. The door clicked shut behind me as I crossed the hall and skipped up the stairs, humming a happy tune to myself.

I continued humming the tune as I fumbled in my pocket for the keys and started to unlock the door.

"Gee, someone is in a good mood," said our neighbour, Mrs Kettle as she came out of her apartment to take out the garbage.

"Oh I've had a really good day, that's all," I answered as I turned the key and pushed the door open. "I'll tell you later, it's a great tale."

"Knowing you, Abigail, I'm sure it is. Give your mother my regards when she comes home from work."

"I will." I was about to enter when I remembered something. "Oh and you owe us from Mum driving you to the grocery store the other day."

"I remember. When you think of something, let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good afternoon." I waved goodbye at Mrs Kettle and closed the door behind me.

I headed straight to my room and dumped my bag on the bed. I then did my homework for about an hour and then sat myself in front of the TV again. I could watch whatever I liked until Mum came home from work which would be around five-thirty.

As another episode of _The Simpsons_ started, I heard someone fiddling with their keys and the door click open. That could only mean one thing, Mum was home.

"Hi Mum!" I called to her, still watching the TV.

There was no response, but I could hear her walking into the kitchen and dump her bag down on the bench. I turned round to see Mum leaning on the kitchen bench with her head down. Her hair was in front of her face so I couldn't see her expression, but from the sniffling sounds I could tell that she was crying.

"Mummy?" I turned the TV off and walked towards her. She was literally shaking. This got me really worried. What was wrong?

"What's wrong, Mummy? Did you have a bad day?" Perhaps they had fired her. I hoped not, that would mean we would have another financial crisis. According to Mum, we just have enough money to pay for everything we have.

Mum sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand. She glanced over at me and gave me a small smile. "Kind of," she answered. She wrapped her arms around my small body and held me close to her. "But seeing you when I get home makes it all better."

I smiled weakly. "You're hurting though. What's wrong?"

"I'm very tired," Mum mumbled, releasing me. "I think I will go and sleep for awhile …. I have to go back into work late tonight so I need some rest first." She walked out of the small kitchen and headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

I watched her sadly as the door closed behind her. Something was definitely wrong … and I don't think she had been fired. She would have said right away if that was the case. I somehow knew she would be too tired and stressed to make dinner and I certainly was _not_ having fast food again.

_Unless … _I walked over to the phone that was stuck on the wall by the door and buzzed for Apartment Three.

"Hello?" Mrs Kettle's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey, Mrs Kettle, it's Abigail."

"Oh hi, Abigail! How can I help you?"

"I just thought of a return favour," I said, twirling the cord round my finger. "Could you possibly make a casserole for me and Mum? I don't think she's up to cooking tonight."


End file.
